The Goblins
The Goblins'' (also referred to as '''James' Angels, The Gremlins, and The Minions' and previously known as After Dark Crew and The High Rollers) is an alliance on Big Brother 17. It currently consists of James Huling and Meg Maley. Five members have been evicted: Da'Vonne Rogers, Audrey Middleton, Jeff Weldon, Jason Roy & Jackie Ibarra. This faction of the house is pitted against the other group in the house which would later be known as The Sixth Sense, which several members who were once affiliates with the group would later join. Amidst dominating the game the first week, a blowup occurred between Audrey and Da'Vonne, resulting in the alliance becoming targets, a member leaving for four consecutive weeks. Despite only half of the alliance remaining, they regained power in Week 6 and began controlling the game again. Formation and Dominance The alliance was formed initially between Da'Vonne, Jason, Audrey and James with Meg and Jeff being pulled in immediately afterwards. Because of Jeff's involvement, he would also bring Jackie into the fold. Audrey and Da'Vonne had close dealings early on with Clay Honeycutt and Shelli Poole, and their game play on the first week closely aligned with The High Rollers. The alliance dominated game play in this first week, and decided to send Jace Agolli home in the season's first week. Audrey's defection and Downfall In the midst of sending Jace home, Audrey began playing both sides of the house, leading into a huge blow up with Da'Vonne in front of the whole house. After their blowup, Audrey began working with Clay and Shelli, and convinced Shelli to nominate Da'Vonne for eviction instead of her. To ensure Da'Vonne went home, she nominated her fellow alliance member, Meg. In the midst of Audrey's betrayal and the nomination of Da'Vonne and Meg, the alliance in its first form fell through. Audrey and Da'Vonne reconciled at the last minute to work together, but she still was evicted in a 7-2 vote. After Da'Vonne's eviction, the group for the most part continued to work together. However, Jeff and Audrey, who were playing multiple sides of the house, left the two following weeks, making it three straight weeks that a member of The High Rollers left the competition. In Week 5, during Vanessa's HoH reign, the members seemed to become in power again as they collaborated with The Sixth Sense in a plan to oust Austin Matelson. This fake alliance was called Dark Moon.' '''However, when Jackie was dethroned as HoH when the plan for James and Liz Nolan to lose the competition and backdoor Austin failed. Vanessa Rousso, who initially agreed with the plan, ended up nominating Jason. Resurgence James won HoH in Week 6, he, Jackie and Meg sought to begin to take down the other side of the house, and nominated Clay and Shelli for eviction. James won the power of veto, keeping the nominations the same, with Clay going home. Becky won HoH in Week 7, planning to keep the alliance safe. During this period of the game, the alliance began being referred to by the opposing house guests as names such as '''The Goblins', The Minions, The Gremlins, and James' Angels. Becky ended up keeping them safe during her HoH, sending Shelli home, but this was a double eviction in which Steve Moses targeted Jackie, sending her home. With only James and Meg in the game, they created a sub-alliance with The Sixth Sense's Austin, Liz and Julia Nolan called '''Brass Tacks, '''spawned by distrust of allies on each side: Vanessa (a member of The Sixth Sense), and Becky (a close ally to The Goblins). Category:Big Brother 17 Alliances Category:Alliances